Mint Blancmanche
is a member of the Moon Angel Troupe and pilots the Emblem Frame Trick Master. History Moon Angel Troupe Possessing telepathic abilities, Mint possesses the ability to read the thoughts of others, even if she doesn't want to. This led to her reluctancy to be with others outside the Angel Troupe. As in the anime, Mint comes from the Blancmanche family, a rich and powerful business family, the family is so powerful that, despite the rest of the Transbaal Empire being in chaos, it can still provide resources for Elsior. She also enjoys dressing up in costumes and, to her horror, is seen by Takuto while dressed as a giant hamster. Her Angel Frame "Trickmaster" is armed with "Fliers", remotely-controlled weapons. In the first game Galaxy Angel, if Takuto chooses to take her to the dance that occurs halfway into the game, Mint's father, Darno, attempts to take her away from the Elsior and the Angels. Takuto leaves the Elsior to confront him personally and bring Mint back. At the end of the game, Mint and Takuto develop a powerful psychic bond, which serves as a precursor to their romance. In Moonlit Lovers, Mint suffers from some self-esteem issues stemming from the fact that her telepathic powers seemed to be waning (and also removing the bond between her and Takuto) as well as misunderstanding an incident when a half-asleep Chitose hugged Takuto. Her powers eventually return and she and Takuto eventually reconcile. In the final game Eternal Lovers, Mint's powers malfunction as the result of an injury, broadcasting her thoughts instead of picking up others'. Eventually, even her specially shielded room is unable to contain her now-audible thoughts, forcing her to try to leave the ship. When the other Angels try to stop her, however, they are systematically disabled by Mint's innermost negative thoughts about them (for example, Milfeulle's distraction with sweets or Forte's obsession with guns). Even after Takuto convinces her not to leave, she still has doubts. Eventually, however, Takuto manages to soothe her fears during a perilous situation. Mint accidentally becomes trapped in a ruined building, and Takuto is able to find and rescue her by hearing her thoughts, which Mint had become ashamed of earlier. During the final battle, Takuto joins her aboard the Trickmaster as they attempt what the others fear is a suicide mission. NEUE Branch Manager In Galaxy Angel II, Mint has retired from the military and is now the president of her family business in a branch at NEUE. She assisted Anise in becoming part of the Rune Angel Troupe.after 5 years she have a husband NAME: RIO CORAZA Non-canon Anime Mint Blancmanche is a young blue-haired girl of 16. Hailing from the wealthy Blancmanche family, she is prim and proper, albeit snobbish. She is notable for having a pair of rabbit ears above her human ears, a trait shared by her entire family and the family pet. They can move depending on her emotions and can flap rapidly for flight. Although generally considered real, they were shown to most likely be fake in the third season, after an ordeal with a duck helmet completely removed her hair and rabbit ears, while leaving her real ears attached.. Mint has an obsession for cosplay, especially full-body animal suits or kigurumi. As a hobby, she would wear costumes seemingly for the sake of wearing costumes. She is very quiet with her interest and most people are unaware that she loves costumes this much. She seems to keep this as a secret, hoarding her collection in a vault in her room and once even allowed the other Angels to die before they saw her in costume (they survived). Nevertheless, she has on occasion worn or expressed unusual interest in costumes in front of others without as much as an odd look. Coming from a prominent family, Mint shows a very polite demeanor and is calm and graceful in speech. She exhibits a genius intelligence, showing apitude in military tactics and coming up with clever ways to solve problems. However, being smarter than others, she can come off as arrogant and can be very self-serving. Worse still are her sadistic and murderous tendencies, as she has on occasion attempted to harm, kill, or otherwise inconvenience others for personal benefit. At age 20, Mint is getting more involved in her family business, though she may still be with the military since she still wears her uniform. Her most notable client, Anise Azeat, owes her a large deal of money and was forced into the Angels to pay the debt. Manga A member of the Angel Troupe with telepathic powers, which caused her to have a hard time trusting other people like Takuto. She loves cosplaying, tea, artificially flavored sweets. In one part of the manga, she goes on a solo mission to search for the fake Takuto roaming around the ship. When she finally finds it, she is overpowered by it, but thanks to Takuto, no harm was done. Mint then learns to trust Takuto when they have a little talk while stargazing with the other angels. Behind-the-scenes *Mint's Japanese voice actor is Miyuki Sawashiro, she is played by Marie Ono in the musicals and her English voice actress is Nicole Bouma. *Mint's first name comes from the herb mint, and her last name from the dessert blancmange. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:Human